


Musings

by delorita



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written wayy back in time lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> written wayy back in time lol

What are you thinking, Jack?

Are you thinking about the recent mission?

Are you thinking about how to get advanced weapons?

Or are you thinking about Sam?

I know what I'm thinking when I look at you, sitting there like this, deep in thought, towel covering your crotch.

My line of thought is very inappropriate for a man.

I want to rub you dry.

I want to pull that towel away from the treasure it's hiding.

I press my own towel tighter against my growing erection when you turn that questioning glance at me, muttering, "Daniel?" with your insistent stare.


End file.
